Lince
by Mai89-Sp
Summary: La ambientación es de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas. Como personajes principales Degel y Galatea.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Canvas – LINCE –

Capitulo 1 –Heridas-

-¡Degel!- Regulus entró corriendo en el Undécimo Templo

-¿Qué pasa?- El aludido salió del pasillo que conducía a sus estancias personales.

-Necesitamos un médico.-

Degel alzó las cejas como gesto de sorpresa, él no era médico, pero sí lo más parecido que había en el Santuario a uno. Siguió a Regulus atravesando la casa de Escorpio, en la que esperaba Kardia, con bastante mal humor.

-¿Qué diablos es este escándalo a estas horas?- Regulus y Degel pasaron de largo comentando algo de que había habido heridos. Si había sangre, Kardia quería verla así que les siguió sin decir nada.

Llegaron al a zona del Coliseo a unos cuantos metros había una cabaña y en la puerta estaba Sisyphus. Se frotaba la mandíbula con gesto de dolor.

-No pienso entrar ahí- Sentenció.- Ya no me acordaba de su gancho de derecha… Galatea no dejará que ningún hombre entre si no lleva la máscara, antes prefiere desangrarse.-En su mano izquierda sostenía una máscara de amazona rota en tres dos partes.-

Regulus se lo pensó… conocía a Galatea, pues ambos habían tenido como maestro a Sisyphus. Conocía su genio, su orgullo, y desgraciadamente también conocía su fuerza.

-Uhh, una amazona pelona, ¡me gusta! ¿Porqué no la sujetáis entre Regulus y tú?- Sugirió Kardia con picardía- Mientras yo le hago un chequeo completo, eso sí, vosotros no podéis mirar…-

-Es un buen plan- Dijo Degel haciendo caso omiso del último comentario de Kardia. No había visto a Galatea en su vida, no tenía interés en saber cómo era ni el carácter ni que podía llegar a tener, simplemente la curaría y se largaría. Como hacia siempre o al menos como hacía con él resto de tíos a los que había curado las heridas. Generalmente las amazonas se curaban entre ellas o eso pensaba…

-¡Galatea! ¡La amazona médico ya está aquí!- Dijo Sisyphus.

-¿Me tomas por imbécil? ¡Salvo yo y Yuzuriha no queda ninguna entera, y que yo recuerde Yuzuriha no es médico! ¡Lárgate tú y tu médico!-

-Habrá que hacerlo por la fuerza.- Dijo con resignación

Regulus y Sisyphus entraron por la puerta, la cogieron cada uno de un brazo y la tumbaron boca abajo en la cama mientras esta los maldecía en voz alta. La sujetaban con los ojos cerrados así no le verían el rostro, pero Degel, era harina de otro costal.

Entró a la estancia, había sangre por todos lados además de aguja e hilo sobre la mesa, miró la espalda de la chica, había intentado coserse ella misma las múltiples heridas. No le veía el rostro, ya que Sisyphus acaba de cubrirle la cabeza con la sábana.

-Increíble, ¿cómo es que aún sigue consiente con esas heridas?- Preguntó Kardia.

-Ya no lo está- Sentenció Regulus.- o no estaría tan mansa…

-Bueno en ese caso ya no hace falta que estéis aquí. Salid, le coseré las heridas.-

Salieron, dos aliviados y otro a regañadientes. Y, Degel, se puso manos a la obra. Hora y media después salió de la cabaña, él único que aún seguía allí era Sisyphus.

-¿Qué tal está?-

-Vivirá, aunque le costará unas semanas que las heridas se cierren por completo. ¿Qué ha pasado para que esté en ese estado?-

Capitulo 2 –Pillados-

Según Sisyphus, todas las amazonas habían sido enviadas a detener el levantamiento las Tres Gracias: Aglaya, Eufrósine y Talía. La razón por la que únicamente se les había otorgado esta misión a las amazonas era porque los Caballeros podrían caer bajo su influjo olvidando así su deber, pues eran las diosas del encanto, la belleza y la lujuria. (Nota: He modificado un poco el mito de las Tres Gracias para adaptarlo a la historia.)

Al parecer las Tres Gracias sabían que las amazonas irían en su busca y les habían tendido una emboscada. Al no tener noticias de ellas Atenea había decidido enviar a Sisyphus en su busca. El caballero se había encontrado con una masacre… Las habían atacado a traición, por la espalda, solo Yuzuriha y Galatea que iban de avanzadilla habían logrado sobrevivir ya que el rango del ataque "apenas" las había alcanzado.

La mañana llegó, y Degel volvió a la cabaña. Sisyphus ya es encontraba allí, le había traído a Galatea una nueva máscara. Galatea del Lince, estaba sentada en la cama, con ropa de entrenamiento. Giró la cabeza y miró al intruso.

-La próxima vez llama antes de entrar, Degel.- Dijo Sisyphus, quién parecía algo molesto.-

-Perdón, a esta hora… no pensé que ya…-Degel acababa de interrumpir algo lo sabía. Sisyphus se relajó, dio un suspiro y se levantó de la silla.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy. Galatea, recuerda lo que te he dicho.- Ella asintió sin mucha convicción y él cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué desea el Caballero de Acuario?-

-Venia a ver tus heridas, espero que no se hayan infectado durante la noche.- Galatea suspiró con pesadez. Se dio la vuelta y recogió su pelo cobrizo en una coleta, se quitó la camisa. Degel empezó a inspeccionar las heridas cosidas durante la noche anterior. Sacó una crema y comenzó a recorrer su espalda. La chica se tensó y apretó los puños.

-Lo siento. Esta crema escuece un poco, pero previene la infección.-

-E-está bien. No importa.- Bajo la máscara empezaba a sonrojarse. Aquellas manos gentiles se deslizaban sobre ella con extremo cuidado. Por muy caballeros que fueran… no dejaban de ser un hombre y una mujer joven… Ninguno de los dos era de piedra.

Los ojos de Degel comenzaron a desviarse, se fijo en su tersa piel, en el lunar que tenia la nuca, en el nacimiento de su cabello… en su olor. Aah, su olor... Sintió un extraño impulso, comenzó a acercarse al cuello de la chica. Galatea volvió a tensarse, sentía la respiración de Degel en la nuca a punto de hacer contacto con su piel… y entonces… la puerta se abrió.

-Re… Regulus-Galatea pronunció su nombre con tono inocente. Ya no sentía la respiración de Degel en su nuca, ni su peso hundiendo el colchón tras ella. Estaba de pie, y parecía algo tenso. Regulus seguía en el umbral, un poco atontado, divagando sobre lo que acababa de ver.

Degel, llegó a su templo, y se dejó caer sobre el sillón, apoyó los codos en los brazos (del sillón) y se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos. Recordó lo ocurrido

Flashback-

-¿Qué… hacéis?- Regulus intentó sonar casual, pero a incertidumbre se hizo patente en su voz-

-Na-Nada. Degel, miraba mis heridas para ver si estaban infectadas-

-¿Y lo están?-

-¿Eh? No, no. Por suerte no…-

-Bueno, yo ya he terminado. Si notas algo más… házmelo saber.- Degel se encaminó hacia la puerta. Pero Regulus le detuvo poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

-La próxima vez recuerda traerte las gafas.-

Fin Flashback


	2. Chapter 2 No voy a desistir

-¿Degel no ha vuelto a mirarte las heridas?- Preguntó Sisyphus sentado junto a la cama de Galatea-

-No, me dijo que fuera a verle si notaba algo raro. Pero aparte de lo que me tiran los puntos, no noto nada.- Mintió Galatea. La verdad era que Degel había ido a verla todos los días. Habían entablado amistad, y empezaban a conocerse más. Incluso le había llevado un par de libros para que no se aburriera.

-Vaya… bueno no importa Atenea quiere veros, a Yuzuriha y a ti. ¿Puedes ir esta tarde, antes de que oscurezca? Y de paso dile a Degel que le eche un vistazo a las heridas-

-Claro…-Galatea se alegró de tener una excusa para ver a Degel- Pero, ¿y Yuzuriha? Tengo entendido que el Caballero de Aries la llevó a Jamil-

-Si, Shion se la llevo a para que su maestro le curara las heridas, estará aquí al medio día también te traerá tu armadura. Iréis juntas a ver a Atenea.-

-¿Y tú? ¿Estarás allí también?-

-Si…-

-¿Por qué? Sisyphus, ya está bien ¿no?-

-No sabes cuál fue mi impotencia al encontrarte allí, tirada medio muerta. Además, Atenea quiere que yo…-

-¡No me importa! ¡Ya no! Tú mismo dijiste que no podía ser. ¿Por qué vuelves ahora con eso, después de tanto tiempo? ¿Porqué ese "piénsatelo" a estas alturas?-

-¡Porque me he dado cuenta de que no quiero que te alejes de mí! ¡No quiero que te pase nada!-

-Basta, Sisyphus, por favor…-Galatea intentó sonar calmada, pero no podía. Sus ojos se desbordaron de la rabia y la frustración que sentía. Había amado a Sisyphus, y ella siempre había sido rechazada y, ahora, era Sisyphus quién corría hacia ella- Vete, por favor.-

Sisysphus se levantó alargando la mano con intención de quitarle la máscara a la amazona. Ella le cogió por el brazo impidiéndoselo, y giró el rostro.

-¿Sabes... que creo que a Regulus le gusta Yuzuriha? Últimamente, pasan mucho tiempo juntos… ¿Por qué no hacemos tú y yo algo juntos? Cuando te recuperes podríamos entrenar o enseñar técnicas nuevas a los aprendices…-

-Por favor… déjame sola.-

Sisyphus salió de la cabaña abatido. Ella, junto con Regulus, había sido su alumna, la conocía mejor que nadie. Al principio se lo negaba ponía excusas "la obligación", "la edad", pero pese a todo ello ella insistía, incluso llegó a quitarse la máscara delante de él. Pero él simplemente había decidido mirar a otra parte. Hasta ahora. Al verla en una situación tan precaria… había abierto los ojos, ya no podía negarlo por más tiempo.

Sisyphus y Regulus ya estaban allí cuando Galatea y Yuzuriha llegaron.

-Yuzuriha de Grulla-

-Galatea de Lince-

-Me alegra ver que estáis casi recuperadas. Ha debido ser doloroso perder a tantas compañeras… - la única respuesta fue el silencio, Atenea prosiguió- ¿Podéis contarme que ocurrió con las Tres Gracias?

-Bueno, supongo que Sisyphus de Sagitario le habrá contado lo ocurrido-habló Yuzuriha.

-Sisysphus solo me dijo su situación… las bajas… y que os encontró a las dos al borde de la muerte y como os trajo al Santuario-

-Bueno, a decir verdad nosotras no recordamos muy bien lo que ocurrió. Nos adelantamos un poco para explorar la zona en busca de algo que pudiera darnos ventaja o de algún signo de la presencia de las Gracias. Las demás venían siguiéndonos de cerca. Hubo un resplandor a nuestra espalda, no nos dio tiempo a girarnos cuando una explosión nos empujó y caímos al suelo. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es a Sisyphus y a Regulus trayéndonos de vuelta al Santuario.-

-Y vosotros no notasteis nada cuando llegasteis ¿verdad?- Preguntó el Patriarca a los Caballeros Dorados.

-No. Ningún cosmos seguía ardiendo allí, excepto el de ellas dos. Tampoco quedaba rastro de las Gracias-

-Hay que encontrarlas y acabar con ellas-Sentenció Regulus.

-¿Alguna idea de dónde empezar a buscar?- Preguntó Sisyphus-

-Degel estaba estudiando el tema. Pude que él tenga alguna pista. Yuzuriha, Galatea, en primera instancia trabajareis con Degel, el tiene plenos poderes para acceder a los archivos del Santuario podrá facilitaros información acerca de las Tres Gracias. En principio él os supervisará, no queremos meter a Caballeros en esta misión, asique no os ayudará en el trabajo de campo.-

-Pero Gran Patriarca…- protestó Regulus. Sisyphus le hizo un gesto negativo.

-El Patriarca ha tomado una decisión, y hay que acatarla. Sin embargo esperaba que se me concediera a mí la tarea de supervisarlas.-

-No, Sisyphus, tú ya tienes trabajo de sobra. Degel se encargará de esto, últimamente no se le ha asignado ningún cometido, déjaselo a él. Podéis retiraros.- Sentenció Atenea.

Los cuatro salieron del Templo de Atenea donde la oscuridad se había apoderado de todo. Comenzaron a caminar por la escalera que conducía a la Casa de Piscis. Yuzuriha y Galatea comentaban las órdenes del Patriarca mientras que Regulus y Sisyphus las seguían sin participar en la conversación.

-Yuzuriha, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- dijo Regulus. Las dos chicas se dieron la vuelta, Yuzuriha asintió y Regulus y ella se adelantaron dejando atrás a los otros dos.

Legaron a la Casa de Piscis, Albafika estaba en una misión, por lo que la última casa, estaba vacía.

-Las cosas te han salido bien… ¿no?- Galatea le miró-

-¿Ya vas empezar otra vez?- Dijo rígida.

-¿Empezar qué? Aún no hemos hablado de nada.-

-Según tú no había nada de qué hablar.- contestó fría.

-Deja el sarcasmo a un lado.- La cogió de la muñeca y la hizo girarse.- Ya te dije que lo sentía.

-Ya es tarde para volver atrás.

-No voy a desistir.- Galatea se dio la vuelta y continuó hacia la Casa de Acuario.


	3. Chapter 3

Galatea y Sisyphus entraron en la Casa de Acuario, que estaba silenciosa, las asistentes del caballero dorado ya se habían marchado. Se estaban preguntando si Degel había notado su presencia cuando Kardia y él salieron de entre las columnas. Degel salía sudoroso mientras Kardia hablaba muy risueño.

-¿En qué piensas, cubito de hielo? Vaya paliza te he dado…- Reparó en la pareja que estaba esperando en medio del gran salón de la Casa de Acuario.-Vaya es Sisyphus y este bombón de amazona…- Dio una vuelta alrededor de Galatea mirándola de arriba abajo- ¿Sabes? Ahora mismo le acabo de dar una soberana paliza a tu médico, ¿quieres que te deje exhausta a ti también?

-Oh ¿En serio? ¿Podrán las garras del lince con el escorpión?- Retó Galatea.

-Mi aguijón es mortal…- Le contestó con una mirada pícara.

-¿Podéis dejarlo ya?- Sisyphus empezaba a cabrearse, sabía que Galatea lo estaba haciendo a propósito- ¿Habéis olvidado las normas? Nada de líos-

-Aguafiestas, solo bromeábamos…- dijo Kardia. Galatea miro a Sisyphus pensando "Qué bien te vienen las normas cuando te interesan".- Bueno yo me largo. ¡Pasaré la noche solo y desamparado en la Casa de Escorpio!- Bromeó guiñándole un ojo a Galatea, quién bajo su máscara sonrió para sí. Le hacía gracia el Caballero de Escorpio

Degel estaba esperando que Kardia se largara de una vez para poder ver que querían aquellos dos, aunque se lo imaginaba. Sisyphus fue el primero en hablar.

-Degel, échale un vistazo a las heridas de Galatea, me ha dicho que ya no se las has mirado- Degel frunció el ceño, claro que había ido a mirarle las heridas. Miró a Galatea confuso, y captó el mensaje a la primera, sus ojos lo taladraban a través de la máscara de plata.

-Eh, claro. Lo siento he estado un poco liado preparando la misión y se me ha olvidado pasar a ver cómo iban- dijo mientras pasaban a las estancias personales de Degel. Las asistentes habían ordenado la estancia y sólo quedaban unos cuantos libros apilados sobre el escritorio delante de una chimenea apagada había un sofá- Sientate- indico a Galatea el sofá. Ella se sentó y le dio la espalda a los dos hombres. Degel se puso las gafas, retiró las gasas que cubrían las heridas y las inspecciono… otra vez.

-¿Le quedaran cicatrices?-

-Si se curan correctamente no creo que le queden marcas.-

-Pues intenta pasarte a mirarle las heridas todos los días…- Le reprochó Sisyphus a Degel, el último se trago la contestación de "¡Eso es lo que hago!". Galatea iba a tener que explicarle porqué le estaba mintiendo a su maestro.-Oye tomate él tiempo que necesites para curarle yo tengo que bajar al recinto de las amazonas a recibir a las que quedaban dispersas por europa. – Tras una despedida cordial se marchó.

-¿De qué va todo esto, Galatea? ¿Por qué le has dicho a Sisyphus que no había ido a verte?-

-Pensé que Regulus le había dicho lo de… - Degel la miró y se mordió el labio.

-¿Hay algo que yo no sepa entre Sisyphus y tú?- Degel dejó escapar la pregunta, y al momento se arrepintió. Era Sisyphus de quién estaban hablando, el justo, responsable y valiente Sisyphus, por amor a los dioses. Además no tenia la sensación de tener tanta confianza con Galatea como para preguntarle algo así.-No eso no puede ser, Sisyphus es único para las normas…- Galatea que hasta hace un momento le miraba bajó la cabeza en con aire meditabundo. Un sentimiento de certeza se apoderó de el ante el gesto de la chica, con tono seco le preguntó-¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros?-Se le había olvidado la misión, se le había olvidado que era un Caballero de Oro, todo ahora era presa de sensaciones que no debería tener, ahora era un hombre como otro cualquiera. Una rabia inexplicable lo invadía, apretó los puños, suspiró… Sabía que ella no era una sensiblera como otras … ¿mujeres?¿Amazonas?... pero aquello lo dejó estupefacto. Galatea se dejó caer sobre su pechó y las lagrimas brotaron a través de la máscara… La abrazó como acto reflejo…


	4. Capitulo 4

**Johanna2491: **Has sido la primera en animarme a escribir, gracias por tu comentario. Y este capi va por ti. Un saludo y gracias por leer.

* * *

Galatea se despertó en el sofá un tanto confusa. Miró a su alrededor Degel no estaba allí, pero si había tomado la molestia de echarle algo por encima. Se levantó quería salir de allí antes de que Degel volviera, emprendió el paso hacia el gran salón de la Casa de Acuario. Cuando escuchó voces, se escondió detrás de una columna y prestó atención.

-El Caballero Degel no parece haber dormido mucho esta noche, seguro se quedó leyendo hasta tarde- decía una de sus asistentes

-¿Os habéis fijado en lo guapo que es?- dijo la otra

-Chiiist, Iria, si te escucha alguien perderás el trabajo ¿Acaso no sabes que no les está permitido el amor?- dijo la que parecía tener más edad.

-Pues yo escuché que el actual Caballero de Leo es hijo del anterior… ¡Asique es una norma estúpida!-

Las voces se perdieron en dirección a la biblioteca, hubo un breve estallido de risas y ya no escuchó más. Galatea recordó lo de la noche anterior.

Flashback-

Galatea se vio rodeada de pronto por aquellos brazos fuertes, hundió la cabeza en el pecho del caballero. Degel clavó la vista en la chimenea mientras ella hablaba.

-Él… yo le quería, pero él… siempre estaba con Athena, me corroían los celos. Cuando me quité la máscara delante de él… ¡simplemente cerró los ojos y se alejó dándome la espalda! Quería que viera mi el rostro… así si no me quería al menos podría morir por su mano… ya me daba igual todo. Luego se mostró frio y distante. Y cuando Athena nos envió a mí y al resto de las amazonas a por las Tres Gracias… Aquella noche discutimos… Me fui a la mañana siguiente y decidí no pensar en Sisyphus. Estuvimos fuera dos semanas siguiéndoles el rastro a esas tres brujas. Luego… la explosión… Sisyphus nos encontró y nos trajo de vuelta… mi máscara se había roto… no sé cómo me las arreglé para que no me viera el rostro…

-Bueno, le diste un buen gancho de derecha según él.- recordó Degel. No pudo evitar sonreír, Sisyphus aplacado por su alumna. Le resultaba cómico. Ella entre lágrimas también se rió.

-Después de encontrarme… me dijo que él sentía lo mismo que yo… - Degel se tensó, no estaba seguro de querer saber lo que iba a continuación y no estaba muy seguro de porqué.- Me dijo que estaba arrepentido, que lo sentía, que no me iba abandonar… que no iba a desistir…-suspiró- Ha hecho falta estar al borde de la muerte para que se diera cuenta…

-Y ahora, ¿qué harás?- La miró directamente a aquellos ojos que se veían tan oscuros a través de la máscara.

-Estoy confusa… Pero no quiero volver a… él… - Se enjuagó las lágrimas. – ¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche? Seguramente Sisyphus ya estará en la Casa de Sagitario… Si bajo ahora… no quiero verle.- Añadió a ver la cara del Caballero, allí se sentía a gusto y a salvo. Y Degel y ella hablaban con si fueran viejos amigos. Con él no sentía la tensión que se formaba cuando estaba con Regulus o Sisyphus. De pronto se vio en la situación en la que estaba, estaba en brazos del Caballero de Oro de Acuario. En ese momento, la tensión apareció de golpe. Se reincorporo.-Lo siento… yo no pretendía…-

-Está bien, puedes dormir aquí. Pero no puedes estar huyendo siempre de Sisyphus.- dijo mientras se levantaba en toda su estatura. Galatea se fijó en él, parecía cansado y un tanto molesto y distraído.

-Si molesto… puedo irme…-hizo ademán de incorporarse, pero Degel le puso una mano en el hombro y la obligó a permanecer sentada.

Fin del Flashback

-Asique te quedaste aquí con tal de no pasar a verme anoche... ¿Prefieres al Señor Cubito de Hielo?- Kardia había salido de no sabía dónde, tomándola por sorpresa- Y ahora te vas sin darle un beso de despedida, qué desconsiderada- Se dio la vuelta para encarar a Kardia, que iba ataviado con su armadura de oro. Sin duda su objetivo era la cámara del Patriarca.-

-Maldita sea, ¡no aparezcas de la nada!

-La culpa es tuya por no estar atenta. ¿Qué haces aquí, cachorro?-

-¿Cachorro? ¿Es un nuevo mote?

-¿Por qué no? Eres tan adorable como un cachorro. Debería adoptarte como mascota.- Se rió- En fin me estoy desviando del tema fundamental ¿Dónde está el Señor Cubito de Hielo?-

-No lo sé- dijo la chica de cabellos cobrizos- He despertado y no estaba.

-Athena nos ha llamado, quiere darnos una misión. Como si yo solo no pudiera hacerla, pretende enviarnos a ambos.- Degel apareció por detrás de Kardia

-Deja de incordiar Kardia. ¿Nos vamos?- Galatea se quedó sin palabras, aún no había visto a Degel con la armadura de Acuario puesta. Lo había estado viendo todos los días, pero él siempre bajaba a verla con ropa de entrenamiento. Él le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo pero no la miró a los ojos.- El Patriarca espera, vamos. Luego iré a verte las heridas- dijo aún sin mirarla.

Los Caballeros se alejaron y Galatea bajó atravesando el resto de Casas, por suerte para ella Sisyphus no estaba en la de Sagitario. Llegó a la su cabaña, con la cabeza hecha un lio. Y allí estaban Yuzuriha y otra amazona que no conocía.

-Al fin apareces, ¿dónde estabas? No importa. Galatea, esta es Herja amazona de Casiopea. Nuestra nueva compañera de misión. Llegó ayer junto a unas cuantas más.-

Era castaña, y llevaba una larga trenza que le caía por el hombro izquierdo."La reina" Pensó Galatea en cuanto vio su armadura. Casiopea era la constelación de la reina, y su armadura le hacía honor a aquel titulo, tenía un pecho generoso y con la coraza le hacia una forma que atraería las miradas de los caballeros.

La pelirroja se presentó- Soy Galatea del Lince- le echó la mano- Ya somos tres para tres, démosle una paliza a esas Tres Brujas.

-Sí-contestó Herja- en honor a nuestras hermanas caídas, acabemos con ellas.-

El día siguió como otro cualquiera, las tres chicas entrenaron, comieron y fueron al Coliseo a ver pelear a los nuevos aspirantes a caballero. La noche calló y Herja y Yuzuriha volvieron a sus respectivas residencias. Ella también volvió a su cabaña.

"Degel, no ha venido a verme… ¿Será que ya le han asignado una misión y a partido?"- pensó mientras se bañaba- "Esta mañana estaba un poco raro... ni siquiera me miró… Hay que ver cómo está con esa armadura…"

"Espera, ¿qué has dicho? ¿Qué te gusta?"- Le contesto otra vocecita en su cabeza

"No, no… con Sisyphus ya he tenido suficiente. Pero eso no quita que Degel tenga un puntazo... "-

"Galatea, ¡Céntrate!"-

"En cualquier caso, debería ir a que me mirara las heridas"- salió del baño y miró por la ventana en dirección a las 12 Casas. En la de Sisyphus aún había luz y también en la de Degel- "Si voy a través de las 12 Casas… me encontraré a Sisyphus"-

Se forzó a sí misma a no pensar en lo que empezaba a sentir, hacia unas 3 semanas que se conocían, simplemente eran buenos amigos y ya está.

Se metió en la cama e intentó conciliar el sueño… le era imposible. Y al momento tocaron a la puerta. "Quién puede ser a esta hora intempestiva". Volvieron a tocar. Se levantó presurosa ante la insistencia.

-Ya va, ya va. ¿Sisyphus? ¿Qué…?-

-Por fin, puedo mirarte directamente a la cara.- Con las prisas había olvidado ponerse la máscara. Sisyphus cruzó el umbral y la abrazó. Galatea le puso las manos en el pecho la armadura dorada, que bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por la puerta parecía más plateada que dorada, intentó alejarlo pero la presión que ejercía el caballero era más fuerte.-Galatea…- susurró suplicante y deseoso. Ella se había quedado estática la había pillado por sorpresa. Y se sorprendió más al ver que Sisyphus la besaba, con anhelo… y sin darse cuenta ella le correspondía. Un sinfín de emociones había estallado en el pecho de la chica, amor, odio, lujuria, dolor, pesar… sentía el hormigueo en su estomago. Y de pronto la imagen de Degel apareció en su cabeza. Sisyphus deslizo sus labios por el cuello de la chica y sus manos a la su cintura. Sin previo aviso Galatea empezó a llorar.

-¿Qué…? – Empezó a decir Sisyphus, pero un cosmos había aparecido en medio del Santuario, sobre la torre del reloj de las doce casas- ¡Hades! ¡Está en el Santuario!- Sisyphus salió disparado en dirección al Pabellón de Athena. Galatea simplemente no podía moverse, era presa del poder de Hades, que había dejado al Santuario. Allí permaneció aterrada por el oscuro cosmos, y por las acciones de Sisyphus.


	5. Capitulo 5: Caída

**AngelElisha:** Me alegra que te guste, y bueno, voy a intentar darle toda la intriga que sea posible y que se me pase por la cabeza. Estoy intentando mejorar la trama a medida que avanzo. =)

**Johanna2491:** Voy a tener piedad… pero muy poca xD. Porque en este capítulo intento poner un poco de intriga. También decirte que he leído tu historia de Deguel y Julia, e igual que tú me animas a mí a continuar yo también te animo a que continúes, que me está gustando mucho.

Al mismo tiempo quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me han agregado como autora favorita. Me ayudáis a continuar escribiendo.

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Caída.**

La noche se había convertido en un caos silencioso. Pero la tormenta que llegó al amanecer fue desoladora. Los aprendices y caballeros entrenaban. Y había rumores por doquier que hablaban de la caída de Sisyphus a manos de Hades.

Galatea fue llamada a las estancias del Patriarca casi al final de la mañana. Pero no sólo a ella el resto de amazonas de plata también. Así que allí estaban las seis amazonas de Casiopea, Grulla, Ofiuco, Pavo, Zorra y Lince. Todas con sus armaduras de plata.

-Como sabéis perdimos a muchas de nuestras amazonas a manos de las Tres Gracias.- Empezó el Patriarca- Pues bien, necesitamos reponer a las guerreras caídas. Haced una selección de las mejores aprendices que haya en el Santuario. Pelearán con cada una de vosotras en singular combate para conseguir alguna de las armaduras que ahora carecen de dueña. Yo no puedo permitirme el lujo e supervisar el combate asique uno de los caballeros de Oro lo hará. Haced la selección esta misma tarde y mañana enviaré a alguno de los caballeros a primera hora de la mañana al Coliseo para supervisar los combates y la entrega de armaduras. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Yo tengo una, mi señor. ¿Hemos de seleccionarlas por alguna cualidad en concreto? Su carácter… o algo así- preguntó Iria del Pavo. Iria había recibido hacia relativamente poco tiempo su armadura de plata, que era bastante escandalosa, claro que los pavos… eran así.

-Imagino que con que sean capaces de encender su cosmos bastará- Le respondió Cordelia de Ofiuco y el Patriarca asintió.

-¿Y las armaduras, mi señor? ¿No estaban destrozadas?- Preguntó la propia Galatea.-¿Cómo las han recuperado?

-Shion fue a buscarlas, las trajo todas de vuelta, y él mismo las ha reparado.- Dijo Yuzuriha, aquello explicaba la ausencia de la chica durante las últimas semanas, seguramente Shion la había mantenido ocupada ayudándole. Lo que explicaba también la inquietud de Regulus mejor dicho: sus celos.

-Bueno, pues ya no hay más que añadir. Idos.- Ordenó el Patriarca.

El contingente de mujeres salió a la luz del día. Casiopea iba por delante se metió por una hendidura en la piedra y no la volvieron a ver asomar.

-¿Porqué no me seguís?- Preguntó con un eco procedente de la gruta. Las chicas se miraron, y Galatea no pudo sentir más curiosidad por el pasaje que a simple vista no se veía, nunca se había percatado de aquella hendidura en la piedra.

Era un pasadizo que discurría por debajo de las Doce Casas. Muy estrecho pero alto, Galatea cogía de pie a la perfección. Bajaron por allí, hasta el Coliseo, y empezaron a buscar a chicas aptas para la prueba.

* * *

A la caída de la noche Degel salió de la Casa de Acuario. Le habían llegado noticias inquietantes desde la isla de Creta. Desapariciones de chicas jóvenes… Por fin tenía una pista del paradero de las Gracias. Degel llegó a la Casa de Sagitario en la cual Sisyphus estaba sumido en aquel sueño en el que le había hecho caer Hades. Pero no era el único que estaba allí. Una figura encapuchada estaba de pie frente a él, con la mano extendida en dirección al caballero durmiente.

-¿Quién va?- Preguntó, no sabía si era aliado o enemigo. Se puso en guardia.

La pregunta pareció asustar al encapuchado, volvió un poco la cabeza y se caló mas la capucha de forma que no pudiera ver su rostro. Y sin previo aviso salió disparado hacia el balcón manteniéndose con una mano la capucha bien calada

"¿Está loco o qué?"- Antes de que se diera cuenta el caballero había saltado tras él-"¿quién está más loco, imbécil, el que salta o el que le sigue?"

En medio del salto estiro el brazo y consiguió alcanzar la capucha. Tiró de ella y una melena larga surgió ante sus ojos. Y por fin llegaron al suelo con gran estrépito, y rodaron juntos, en una maraña de brazos y piernas, colina abajo hasta el lecho del rio. Forcejeo y soltó una considerable salva de improperios pero él era más fuerte, y haber caído encima era una ventaja. Le cogió por las muñecas y se las sujetó con firmeza...

* * *

Corto pero intenso. Espero que os haya gustado.


	6. Capitulo 6: Peleas y Sangre

Galatea se encontraba ya en el Coliseo. Observaba a Herja pelear contra una chica con el pelo muy corto de color dorado que le doblaba en tamaño. Shion había sido el caballero asignado por el Patriarca para supervisar los combates y la entrega de las armaduras. Le pareció una decisión lógica, al fin y al cabo era él el que había reparado las armaduras y, según decía Yuzuriha, el que mejor conocía sus propiedades.

"Entonces ¿Qué propiedades tiene la mía?"- Se preguntó mientras se miraba las manos enguatadas en su armadura plateada. Levantó la vista y volvió a fijarse en el combate que estaba teniendo lugar. Herja dio un paso atrás lanzó una patada a la cara de su adversaria que dio en su objetivo. Lejos de quejarse la chica le devolvió el golpe dio una vuelta sobre sí misma para ganar impulso y le hundió a Herja la rodilla en el abdomen. Escuchó al resto de amazonas proferir sonidos de asombro a su alrededor.

"Es rápida pese a su tamaño"-pensó-"Pronto me tocará pelear a mí." Sabía que pronto terminaría el combate a juzgar por cómo jadeaban las dos contrincantes. Se levantó de su sitio en las gradas y bajó hasta el borde de la arena. Un cosmos ardió y un trozo de la máscara de Herja salió volando. La chica le había hundido el puño entre el cuello y el hombro, justo en la clavícula y la explosión del cosmos concentrado en el puño le había quitado un trozo de máscara dejando expuesta parte del labio y la mejilla. Fue entonces cuando Shion dio por terminada la pelea. La chica había pasado la prueba.

Su contrincante era una chica menuda con una ondulada melena negra, con piel igualmente color ébano y constitución atlética. Shion hizo una señal para que comenzaran.

La chica resultó ser muy impulsiva, se movía con agilidad, incansable. Lanzaba golpes a diestro y siniestro, los cuales Galatea evitaba o paraba si era preciso. Sintió el cosmos de la mujer inflarse, vio el puño rápido y directo, dirigido al costado izquierdo. Galatea interceptó el golpe cogiéndole la muñeca, y se la retorció, se escuchó un sonoro "crack". Con un simple movimiento le había desencajado el hombro y roto la muñeca. La muchacha yacía en el suelo sujetándose el brazo herido. Y Shion puso punto y final al combate.

Ayudó a la chica a incorporarse y la llevó con el resto de amazonas que habían resultado heridas. Pensó que era probable que Degel se encontrara prestando atenciones a las heridas, pero era Cordelia la que lo hacía. Sentó a la chica en un banco que quedaba libre y esperó a que Cordelia se acercara. Cuando se acercó y comprobó las heridas le echó una mirada iracunda a Galatea.

-¡Tu combate no ha durado ni cinco minutos! ¡Estarás contenta!- Le recriminó Cordelia.

-¿Qué podía hacer? La chica está un poco verde, aunque sabe bien como avasallar a golpes pero es… predecible. ¿Quién es tu maestro?-Le preguntó a la muchacha

-Titos el Caballero de Cristal… -

-¿Titos? ¿Titos el Sangrante?-Preguntó Galatea incrédula

-Al maestro no le gusta que le llamen así…-

-Pues debería aguantarse. Es mejor que llamarlo "Titos el Torturador".-

-¿Quién ese tal Titos?- Preguntó Cordelia mientras entendía la muñeca de la chica.

-Ese tío está loco. No sé cómo ha llegado a ser Caballero de Cristal. Yo misma entrené un par de veces con él, es mayor que yo y consiguió su armadura un par de años antes, también. No sabía que ya tenía pupilos a su cargo. El caso es que ese hombre es insufrible. Es fuerte y todo eso, pero está loco, un psicótico.

-Es un buen maestro…-

-Es cruel- Sentenció la pelirroja

-¡Galatea! ¡Te toca pelear otra vez!- Le gritó Iria asomando la cabeza por la puerta- ¡Vamos!

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó a la muchacha antes de irse

-Harma-

-Volveremos a hablar- Se apresuró de nuevo a la arena

Se dio cuenta de que había más gente en las gradas, que en su primer combate. Su adversaria ya estaba en la arena de combate.

-Comezad-

La muchacha cubrió la distancia que había entre ambas en un momento y al momento siguiente le salieron alas. La chica saltó con el sol a su espalda y Galatea se vio deslumbrada por el sol de la mañana. Se cubrió la cara con los brazos. Error. Su contrincante no había saltado para lanzase sobre ella, si no que su salto terminó dos pasos antes de caerle encima. La chica le propinó un puñetazo a su abdomen desprotegido, que le hizo dar un bote ante el impacto. Se quedó sin aire en los pulmones y solo atinó a darle una patada a la altura de la rodilla que casi la hizo caer de rodillas. Se incorporó pero delante ya no había nadie, sintió otro impacto en mitad de la espalda y salió despedida hacia delante estampándose en la pared que sostenía las gradas.

La furia ahogó el clamor y asombro proveniente de las gradas. Se lanzó en pos de su adversaria que se vio cohibida por una lluvia de patadas y puñetazos. Saltó por encima de ella situándose a su espada. Le pisó en la pierna haciendo que se le doblaran las rodillas y le tiró del pelo hacia atrás.

El caos surgió salido de la nada sintió un aguijonazo en el muslo. Soltó el garre que ejercía y vio una flecha de hielo incrustada en la cara exterior de la parte superior del muslo. La sangre había empezado a manar a borbotones. Vio una capa blanca y un destello dorado, se dejó caer por el dolor de la pierna. Nunca tocó el suelo, unos brazos la habían cogido impidiéndole caer. En las gradas todo el mundo estaba en pie, buscando al enemigo con los ojos…

-¡Muro de Cristal!- Gritó Shion más allá. Dos flechas mas rebotaron contra el muro y cayeron al suelo haciéndose añicos.

-¡¿Qué está pasando? ¿Un ataque en medio del Santuario?

-¡No!¡Sólo ha sido a ella! ¡Sácala de aquí!- Volvió a gritar el Caballero de Aries

Notó el movimiento, rápido y constante, el Caballero de Oro la llevaba en sus brazos mientras corría. Se le estaba nublando la vista, el dolor era insoportable y la sangre seguía manando a borbotones.

* * *

**Chicas muchas gracias por las Reviews me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo! Perdonad la tardanza pero he estado un poco liada con los estudios y tal. ¿Quién sería el encapuchado? CHAN CHAN! xD Me gusta dejaros con la miel en los labios, ya nos enteraremos de todo a su debido tiempo… ¿yyy quién será el caballero que lleva en volandas a Galatea? CHAN CHAN! Muchas gracias a todas por seguirme!**


	7. Capitulo 7: Heridas y Despertar

-Me ha llegado la noticia de que hay actividad en Creta iba a enviar a Grulla, Lince y Casiopea allí hoy mismo, hay un barco en el puerto que las llevará, allí se reunirán con mi informador…

-Degel, me temo que voy a tener que pedirte que seas tú quien se encargue del tema de las Tres Gracias.- el Patriaca vio la pregunta en la cara de Degel- Yuzuriha ha partido esta mañana junto con Pegaso y Unicornio, y Herja va a encargarse de adiestrar a las amazonas que consigan hoy su armadura. Están muy verdes, pero es lo mejor que tenemos y la más apta para hacer que esas chicas mejoren es Herja. Por eso he decidido que seáis tú y Galatea los que vayáis a acabar con ellas, un caballero de oro y otro de plata será suficiente para parle los pies. Galatea te asistirá en el combate.

-He preparado tres sellos para que contengas sus almas.- Explicó Athena mientras se los tendía a Degel- Volved cuanto antes.

Degel se disponía a marcharse cuando el Patriarca habló de nuevo.

-Por cierto… Quiero que hagáis esto con la más absoluta discreción. Haceros pasar por una pareja de recién casados.- Aquello golpeó a Degel como si le hubieran dejado caer una maza sobre la cabeza.- Internaros en la isla, decid que buscáis a un hermano de alguno de vosotros que os prometió un trabajo allí. Cualquier escusa valdrá para que mantengáis la tapadera. Cuando las encontréis entonces, y solo entonces, exponéis vuestra verdadera identidad. Mientras que esas diosas piensen que el Santuario no va por ellas estarán más expuestas que si ven amazonas y caballeros merodeando. Hay un barco en el puerto que os llevará hasta Creta, se llama _El bastardo de Poseidón, _el capitán tiene un camarote listo para vosotros. Ah, y también os he preparado unos caballos para que no tengáis que moveros a pie por la isla cuando lleguéis. Y recordad: haced lo que sea necesario para no parecer sospechosos…

-Pe… Pero… ¿Y estos cambios tan repentinos a que…?- Degel no podía creerlo "Haced lo que sea necesario para no parecer sospechosos" por si no tuviera suficiente con sus locos y desvergonzados pensamientos el Patriarca le estaba poniendo en bandeja lo que más deseaba… Fue entonces cuando se percató de la sonrisa de Athena. Esto ha sido cosa tuya… Diosa, pensó.

-El barco zarpará pasado mañana al alba- Interrumpió el Patriarca.-Vuelve a tu casa y organiza la misión.

Degel dio media vuelta sin darse cuenta, y sus pies lo llevaron a su Casa. Absorto pensando en que llevaría… una falsa vida normal con la mujer a la que quería. Porque la quiero, recordó haber pensado la última vez que la había visto, con esos ojos que parecían taládrarlo y aquella forma de hablar, de moverse… era única, preciosa, tenía que ser suya… Pero ¿qué es lo que siente ella? ¿Qué pasará cuando le diga todo lo que me ha dicho el Patriarca…? Ella es noble… ¿Noble?-Le preguntó otra vocecita en su cabeza-¿Te has olvidado de lo de Sisyphos? Unos pasos rápidos y la voz de Kardia le sacaron de su ensoñación. Kardia entró en un remolino de oro y carmesí portando en sus brazos el cuerpo de la mujer.

-¡¿Pero qué?- Exclamó

-Está herida- Aún atónito Degel barrió con el brazo la mesa que tenía en la sala principal, todo fue a parar al suelo. Kardia la dejó con suavidad sobre la superficie y le quitó la capa ensangrentada que le envolvía la herida. Degel pudo ver el causante de aquel agravio. Aquella especie de flecha de hielo que asomaba por el muslo… De la herida manaba sangre…

-Hay que sacarla… y taponar la herida…- Degel estaba confuso, se le había nublado la mente y una extraña ira lo invadía. Kardia por el contrario parecía estar más despierto. Desgarró un girón de la capa que aún estaba limpio, tiró de la flecha. Y en ese momento escuchó el grito de Galatea, que pataleo y dio puñetazos sobre la mesa… acaba de reaccionar. Kardia le puso mano el pecho y la tumbo con pulso firme.- ¡Para de una vez! ¡¿Quieres desangrarte viva? Degel sujétala ¡Maldita sea, Degel!- Degel finalmente reaccionó le puso la mano en el hombro manteniéndola tendida, le cogió la mano y sintió su fuerza. Kardia le estaba dando un par de vueltas al tela en torno al muslo hizo un nudo y apretó fuerte. La pelirroja apretó los dientes y gruño conteniendo el grito en su garganta, y volvió a desmayarse.

Ya había caído la noche cuando Galatea se despertó, envuelta en sedas blancas sobre un lecho enorme, con un dosel de cortinas igualmente blancas y sin máscara. La estancia estaba pobremente iluminada, apenas unas cuantas velas desperdigadas por toda la estancia. Se incorporo en la cama y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda, cogió la sábana y se envolvió con ella. Recordaba aquella flecha incrustada en su muslo, sacó la pierna herida de entre las telas, pero allí no había herida ninguna, ya no estaba. No tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse. Estaban tocando a la puerta. Volvió a tumbarse, y se hizo la dormida. Otra llamada suave y… silencio

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, y pasos, vio la sombra dorada al contraluz de las cortinas, se acercaba. Dejo algo al lado de la cama con leve frufrú de telas, y se quedó un momento parado frente a las cortinas… Va descorrerlas Pensó. Cerró los ojos al instante. Pero las cortinas no se abrieron, escuchó de nuevo los pasos y la puerta al abrir y volver a cerrarse.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y a incorporarse, aún desorientada. Salió del a cama y miró que lo que le habían entrado era ropa limpia y de un pulcro color blanco la caja con su armadura estaba debajo, se vistió a toda prisa, y abrió la caja de la armadura. Tengo que salir de aquí cuanto antes. Abrió la pesada puerta de roble, y asomó la cabeza, semioculta… la puerta daba a un pasillo al final del cual había luz. Caminó por él y llegó a un salón, que reconoció inmediatamente: estaba en la Casa de Acuario. Y allí, sentados había tres caballeros de oro y un niño. Kardia dormía en sillón de espaldas a ella. Mientras que Shion y el niño se habían adueñado del gran sofá que había frente al fuego, inmersos en un profundo sueño. Y en el último sillón tapizado en terciopelo azul oscuro estaba Degel, pasando distraído las hojas de un libro. Levantó la vista y la vió…

* * *

**Hola de nuevo... bueno, quería continuar con la historia cuanto antes, pero no sabia exactamente como seguir, el caso es que esta tarde la inspiración me ha aparecido de golpe... y ya sé más o menos como continuar :P **

**Agradecer de nuevo por las review, me encanta que me animéis a seguir escribiendo y me encanta comprobar que cada vez atraigo la atención de alguien más. Espero que el estilo de escritura os sea ameno y que se entienda bien aquello que deseo transmitir, estoy poniendo especial cuidado en no liarme con demasiados detalles, y centrarme más en la acción de los personajes. Me encanta escribir, pero estoy muy verde XD. Un saludo a todas, y espero continuar poronto, para dejaros satisfechas. Un saludo a todas, a las seguidoras habituales y a alguna nueva que ha aparecido =D**


End file.
